mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Sollux Captor
Meaningful name SOLLUX CAPTOR is an anagram for POLLUX CASTOR, a reference to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castor_and_Pollux Castor Castor and Pollux – twins in Greek myth – as well as a reference to another Nicholas Cage movie ("Face/Off"). GraveyardStuffer 22:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I wonder if the other trolls names have any meaning? I would doubt it myself, but maybe there's something to it. Kool Cat 23:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, every single one of them is thematically connected to the character in question, usually their zodiac and sometimes other traits. You must not read the forums. :D Majutsukai 05:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Nope... Do you think we should put this info on their respective pages? Kool Cat 05:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It seems like it's been a mystery for a while why his name sounds like "sunlight" but I think I figured it out.Sollux’s most powerful psiionic attacks come from eating Mind Honey, just like in PS the most powerful attacks (Comb Raves) come from eating Jocose Honey. This much was known on the wiki and has been pretty obvious for years. In PS, there’s a Comb Rave that’s called Fill ‘Em With Daylight. ‘Sol lux’ has been understood to translate as ‘sunlight’ for years. A Sollux Captor could be understood to be something that is a Sunlight Keeper, or something therefore Filled with Daylight. What does Fill ‘Em With Daylight do? It bifurcates a universe. Spankety (talk) 02:19, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Speculation: Blue and Red Has anyone else noticed how Sollux has only manipulated purple (blue + red) objects so far...? Moss. 21:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Just a thing Just FYI, removed a sentance speculating "His custodian may be bee like" (quoted from memory, sorry), and added one noting a few more similaraties between him and Dave.. I'll register soon, I swear! 03:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) unhackable.~ath / MEOW code Anyone else see a similarity between his "pool ball" virus and Rose's MEOW/ACGT code? Particularly worth noting is MEOW creating a space-warping "fucking devilbeast," and pool ball virus hypothetically being linked to the time-travelling demon Lord English. 10:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see the connection. One is the genetic code used for creating First Guardians like Bec and Doc Scratch, and the other is a program that will summon Lord English. Majutsukai 01:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Second dream self I've updated Sollux's page with info regarding his secondary dream self, as shown by the latest update as of this writing. Feel free to step in and edit if you notice any inaccuracies! --Nerva Magnum 13:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Relationships I edited relationships to take out some of the speculation and add the best friend fact. Sollux is referred to as Karkat's best friend on this page http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003910 but I wasn't sure how to outgoing link it so if someone wants to be my guest. 20:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) His death? When he died because Gl'bgolyb released the vast glubb, that means that Gl'bgolyb was still living before Sollux entered the medium. But when Gl'bgolyb was still alive when Sollux entered the medium, Feferi must have entered the medium after Sollux did that, as she used Gl'bgolyb on her sprite, but when Gl'bgolyb released the glub before each of them entered the medium, Feferi must have died too or is she immune to that? Arggh, I am totally confused. Niggy 16:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :The order in which these events occurred isn't exactly clear, but it seems to be something resembling the following: :1. Gl'Bgolyb is somehow injured (or maybe just starved) and starts a Vast Glub. :2. Sollux realizes what is happening as he starts dying. :3. Sollux connects with Feferi. She prototypes her kernelsprite with Gl'Bgolyb and quickly enters the Medium. :4. Karkat connects with Sollux, who's just about dead by this point. They prototype with Bicyclops-sprite and he enters the Medium. :5. Sollux dies atop his Alchemiter in LOBAF just after entering. :The specifics of #4 and #5 aren't exactly clear and probably never will be, but that's at least the general order of things, anyways. Some of these may have happened simultaneously - Karkat probably was helping Sollux while he was helping Feferi. Also, Feferi is immune to Gl'Bgolyb - Hussie's said so on his Formspring. Hope I've helped. - Jumpjet2k 17:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Silly pun Did anyone else catch that he's a hacker who speaks with a lisp? LISP is the second oldest programming language in existence. FanOfGames (talk) 19:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Dream selves On the infobox with his sprites, could someone group his Prospit and Derse outfits under a "Dream" folder, like John's Prospit and god tier outfits are? I tried doing it myself but for some reason the code reacted violently. JordanTH 19:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :That would be kind of pointless since he only has three outfits. ~Octachor n 00:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Internet Troll Whoever added the quote below needs to be banned: Piconoe 02:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :"Sollux has psychic dreams about the imminently deceased and the annihilation of Alternia. He believes that the Trolls are all going to die. This turns out to be a misinterpretation of a prophecy about the deaths of the trolls' dream selves (which is supported by his prediction that he would die twice). He also claims that he is destined to go blind before dying. This may have been part of the prophecy, or just an assumption he made since all prophets are destined to go blind. Either way, he does indeed lose his sight as a result of a duel with Eridan. During her goodbye to him, Araida claims she thinks Sollux will be okay with his blindness." ::This all seems to check out with me. It says that he has these visions on his introduction page, In a conversation he says that he believes that the game will save the world, but kill all the players. As for the losing sight, that is not exactly confirmed, but aradia does say this: ::TA: you mean for good, wiill ii see you agaiin? ::AA: i d0nt kn0w that either ::AA: but i guess if y0u d0 ::AA: pr0bably n0t with y0ur eyes ::TA: what the hell i2 that 2uppo2ed two mean? ::AA: i think y0ull be 0k with it th0ugh ::Kool Cat 02:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Eridan relationship I think we should add on the relationship section. Eridan. Caption Are we going to use his current quirk, or his old one? Personally I think we could do a and have both, albeit at different times. Or maybe have the caption change according to which tab is currently selected, but I have no idea how to code something like that. 17:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Use the quirk he was using when he said it. I guess we could have different quotes for different tabs. --DarthEinstein 18:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :: It was this edit that made me think about a possible solution to the problem. I also thought it was odd when I first saw Sollux's page. I've consulted with someone more knowledgeable about coding, he says you just have to include the text within the tabber tags, sorta like this, but I can't get it quite right because i r n0ob 21:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Had my own go at it, couldn't do it, not even sure if I was on the right path. Anyhow here's the code from my attempt, maybe I was on the right path and someone can see where I went wrong or maybe it will inspire someone or something. :|caption = }|#default = heh ii gue22 the long one wa2 2horter than the 2hort one FUCK : }} :| }=but it's 0k, i'm 0k with that t00.' : }}}} :The result I was getting from that was it looking exactly as it does now so it certainly wasn't damaging but it certainly wasn't working or doing for that matter either. The Light6 04:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, when Sollux got prototyped with Eridan, it sucked out the ghost half of his body. He is now fully alive. Sollux is still alive? I wonder if this is shown anywhere else, but one of the latest updates where it has all the characters behind Hussiebot with X's behind them, Sollux is only half an X, which means hes still half alive/dead? - : It is already mentioned on the page to some extent, just not the half cross thing. ::"He was last seen using his psychic abilities to pilot a meteor from the Veil towards the Green Sun. While piloting the meteor, his veins bulge and blood flows from his empty eye sockets. This is a reflection of his ancestor's death, caused by the Vast Glub. In a conversation between Sollux and Aradia, it is revealed that Sollux will not survive the trip to the Green Sun, implying that Sollux will overexert himself, causing lethal damage to his body in the process." :So yeah the half cross was only continuing the current uncertainty regarding his current status, because remember the trolls are all meeting at the Green Sun which is in the Furthest Ring which means even if Sollux's body dies on the way there his consciousness will still be there with Aradia prepared for the meet up. Also Sollux's body was a former dream self so if they somehow had his backup quest bed he could still ascend. The Light6 03:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Umm, as I recall, Jack blew Troll!Derse, and the Questbeds within them, to bits. Kinda hard to Ascend without a Questbed. Per Ankh 03:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hence "if they somehow had his", also he would've had a Prospit backup bed, but troll!Prospit was blown up too. Also I guess that raises the question of whether his Derse dream self could've ascended using the Prospit backup bed and whether his Prospit dream self could've ascended using his Derse backup bed and what would've happened if he ascended while both of his dream selves were alive, questions we will never know the answers to (probably). The Light6 04:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, as far as I know, the only law for Ascending is: be on your Questbed, then die. Although, that leads me to wonder.... what will happen to Jake's realself if his dream self is placed on his Prospit Questbed? Per Ankh 05:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought Hussie strongly suggested that the different Questbeds caused ascension in different ways eg. You had to die as your real self on your planet's quest bed with a living dream self or die on the Prospitian/Dersite backup beds as a dream self. I would have to re-read his Tumblr posts because maybe that's just how I interpreted it. And on the topic of Jake, well I guess the closest thing is Aradia which would suggest if a recently deceased or dying dream self is on their backup quest bed then it causes the death of their real self. Of course Aradia was a sprite at that time so maybe it still requires a pre-dead real self and the sprite didn't count, assuming it does count I guess there is the answer. However now we are just proceeding more and more off topic which was originally Sollux's current status. The Light6 06:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thankfully that answered my question, sort of. I'm guessing Sollux is currently in the process of dying, either from blood loss or the intense pressure being exerted on his brain. Per Ankh 06:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Just gonna add this: Talk:Quest Bed#Speculation 2. The Light6 06:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm... to quote Lewis Carrol, "curiouser and curiouser." Per Ankh 06:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Is there actually a distinction between being alive in the furthest ring and being a ghost in the furthest ring? I thought that if you made it out of a dream-bubble and you were just chillin' near the green sun that meant you were actually a whole person again, and that Sollux is therefore back. --Skaramuche 03:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Well the dream bubbles are only recent having been organised by Feferi I think when a character died previously they just went to the Furthest Ring, not the dream bubbles. Of course who knows. Also Sollux was able to leave his dream bubble because he "had a foot on either side" so now that he is fully dead we don't know what it means for ghost him. Maybe Heroes of Life can help ghosts leave the Furthest Ring? I guess we have to wait and see. The Light6 03:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Is he fully Dead? when he was shown again at the green sun, despite the fact there was a corpse, Sollux still had that one white eye (dead) and that one black eye (blind + alive) that he had when he was half alive. Also there is still the fact '''he is the only mage AND the only hero of doom. '''It can't be a coincidence that Hussie has left the mage of doom half alive. UvaroviteUriel (talk) 21:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Nope is still half-dead/alive, it wasn't confirmed he was half-dead until his corpse actually arrived at the Green Sun. Also I doubt it is a coincidence either, that with all the other aspects and classes represented with at least one living person, Sollux, the only example of either of his, remains half-alive. I have heard some theorising of course that he is half-alive due to his title in a more literal sense too, believing that as a Mage he was protected from Doom, hence his two dream selves and only being KO'd not killed by Eridan and such. The Light6 (talk) 06:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) His last name: captor shouldn't that be referenced to the fact that psychic abilities are "captivating" or something if that makes sense. darn I need to log in whatever 02:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) misinformation there seems to be a bit of misinformation in the second paragraph which is " In addition, if you switch the S and P in his name it becomes "Pollux Castor." POLLUX and CASTOR are the two brightest stars in the constellation of GEMINI. It is also worth noting that Pollux is a red giant, while Castor is bluish white, complementing the red/blue duality theme. "CASTOR" AND "POLLUX" were famous mythological twins, which is where Gemini - Latin for "twins" - gets its name. "Pollux" and "Castor" were also the names of two characters in the movie FACE/OFF, a NICOLAS CAGE flick that came out the same year as CON AIRand one that JOHN EGBERT has a poster of in his room." Sollux Captor is not Collux Pastor. He is Sollux Captor Maximu5awes0meu5 21:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :this isn't misinformation, his name is a clear, and very likely intentional, reference to the twin stars and having a nic cage movie connected makes it even stronger. we have many silly little coincidences noted on pages that are quite likely to be completely accidental, this one doesn't seem so. 21:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'll quote deeper "if you switch the S and P in his name it becomes Pollux Castor" it does not. I know it is obviously is a clear reference I am just saying it does not spell Collux Pastor but is close to it. Maximu5awes0meu5 21:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::you've really misread it. "Sollux caPtor" switch the S and P, becomes "Pollux caStor". there's no mention of collux pastor. and you really should've just quoted the incorrect part. 22:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sprites some of the sprites seemed a little off, and some were missing. using either direct rips, or sticking together parts we've seen before, here are some. blind with fixed shirt, with headset and with goggles. 14:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mage template (as in Sollux's god tier type) I Tried To Make A Kind Of God Tier Idea For Sollux.It's Not Very Good Because I Did It At 11:27 And Haven't Had Much Sleep.But It's The Best I Could Do.I Also Added The Failed Template c:Roxy Lalonde 03:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Roxy_Lalonde Just going to mention that you forgot the doom logo. But yeah, nice job! Chezrush 14:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Why would we be using fanmade crap?—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 02:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I never said we would. It probably isn't the outfit so why would we in the first place? Chezrush 02:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think that was Ryulong's criticism... But anyhow we really don't need those images so I've deleted them for now. The Light6 08:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Inevitable Proposal to Rename Page to "Solluxander Captor" Might as well get it out of the way now, before the vandals start piling in. The canon source is, naturally, the man himself.http://mspandrew.tumblr.com/post/25156009290/reddit-or-not-here-we-dumb ashdenej 16:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) funny story, kill yourself. 16:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sterling :You know that was most likely one of Hussie's joke answers right? And beside the vandals can't pile up, Sollux's page (along with the other trolls and the kids) was move locked awhile ago so only admins can rename them. Also I already added a pre-emptive semi-protect to this page soon after Hussie's post. The Light6 16:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Excellent! The locking was precisely my aim, mm. I'm very glad that you were on-the-ball about this, hoo hoo - so the proposal wasn't even necessary. Thanks for being prompt in your answer, too! ashdenej 17:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::There should at least be a reference to Hussie's comment somewhere on the page. Either in the form of 'Solluxander "Sollux" Captor' at the top or at least something in the trivia section. 21:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've been trying to decide which to do myself. I like the idea of mentioning it at the top, but I'd be very precise in how I go about it. Hmm... but yeah, failing that, definitely at least in the trivia ::::::::I think putting it in the trivia is the best bet, since the name hasn't yet appeared in the comic. 19:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sollux as a Half-Ghost was shown in A6I3: MINISTRIFE!. I reccommend we change the last paragraph of his "Post-Hivebent" section of his biography to show that he is currently occupying the Dream Bubble with Meenah and Vriska, and not still by the Green Sun. StalkerGrike (talk) 18:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC)StalkerGrike A minor note and a major note 1) "getting mood swings to the point of sending the player away before naming him" I vaguely remembered this but couldn't find the right page of canon, until I dug through, so I recommend that it be linked here for reference: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003973 2) There is another very strong implication pair for his username, twinArmageddons. I read someone's speculation that a party with a Doom-aspected player couldn't win, and thought about it for a while, then realized that '''Sollux actually initiated event chains leading to genocide of his people twice'. *Sollux wrote the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, which killed everyone's lusus - including Glb'golyb. And all of Alternia went FFFFFUUUUUUUU-- *Sollux started the duel with Eridan, leading to the strife between Eridan and Kanaya, leading to the death of the Matriorb. Well, FFFFFFUUUUUUUU-- Damn, Sollux. And I thought I felt bad for the guy before. Hacker, destroyer of worlds. 0_0 (And while both of these events could be argued to have someone else "at fault", Sollux took a very specific linchpin role in each one.) TatterdemalionAmberite (talk) 03:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (Whoopda, missed the 'add topic' button on the first go.) The Matrix Okay, so I just noticed a few rather interesting paralel to "The Matrix." 1. The protagonist, Thomas Anderson is ALSO a hacker with the alias 'Neo.' 2. Thomas is later shown wearing glasses a similar shape to Sollux's suggesting that Sollux's glasses are actually just a 3D version of Mr. Anderson's Shades. 3. Anderson is offered a choice between a Red or Blue pill by Morpheus. 16:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) koieater :Well I don't think Sollux's glasses are 3D. At all. They're just red and blue. But if the connection isn't already in the article, feel free to add it to the trivia. 17:26, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :I know. I was just using 3D to refer to their color scheme. However in this http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005900 brief conversation with Aradia, he says that he can see the green sun, but only in 2d. This of course, is open to interpretation. Here is a link to Neo's glasses http://www.mezzmer.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/Neo.jpg which I wouldn't think relative myself if not for the odd shape. You generally don't see these glasses on common pedestrians. :The relation of the red and blue pills is self explanatory, of course. :I appreciate the feedback, and would love to place this into the Trivia, but the Edit feature is locked. I don't know if this is because of my "Face/off" Nic cage edit or anything, but I would really appreciate it if it were open again for other editors. i.e. Myself. :Whoops, jumped the gun! Thanks for opening the Edit. I'll pop this tidbit in during lunch. ^u^ :I myself don't have the ability to change protection levels so it must've been someone else, but you are welcome for the feedback :) :Also, in regards to that conversation, that's probably not due to a lack of glasses, but because he's blind in one eye, thus rendering his vision two-dimensional. 21:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Right. Like I said, open to interpretation. I think in this situation, it's more a question of headcanon than anything else. I don't mean to incite a 'know it all' war, but I found this, and I though you might find it interesting. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anaglyph_image According to the article, all glasses with Red/Cyan lenses would be rendered '3D glasses' anyways. I wonder if there are any other Trivia things hidden in the article. It seems like something Hussie would do. ::Yeah, while Sollux does where 3D glasses, that only has to do with his bifurcation theme, him only seeing in 2D is a direct consequence of half-dying, again following the bifurcation theme. Also to better understand Aradia and Sollux's conversation, it helps to remember the sequence of events leading up to it: Sollux went blind and while unconscious met Aradia in the dream bubble who knew he was alive and blind, Aradia left the dream bubble at some point and Sollux followed, Aradia was than surprised at Sollux at having left the bubble and his newly gained ability to see again, Sollux than mentions his vision is now 2D while we are given a particular focus on his eyes, one ghost and one blind due to being half-dead and thus half-blind. - The Light6 (talk) 00:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Capitalisation quirk Can somoene please edit the sidebar of Sollux's quirks to include the words he occationally capitalizes Pre-Death 06:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Anon :I don't really know what you're talking about. 02:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sollux's god tier God tier merges a person with their dream self. Most people only have one dream self whereas Sollux has two. Does this mean Sollux (if he had/does) would become something beyond god tier if he tried to achieve it? The3rdplayer (talk) 13:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : if Sollux had ascended with both his dream selves alive, both dream selves would have ascended and there would have been two god tier Solluxes. - The Light6 (talk) 14:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Mario Reference? I was playing one of the best Mario games ever, and noticed that Fawful frequently says "mustard of doom", could the Captors be a reference to that? 06:05, June 3, 2014 (UTC) about the quote in my opinion sollux (or any character)'s quote in the infobox should have their current, not former, typing quirk (like aradia and gamzee of do) - though that's just my opinion. anyone else have thoughts about that? Cookiefonster (talk) 22:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :It should have whatever quirk the character was using when they said it, since, y'know, it's a quote. Especially in pesterlogs (as opposed to e.g. dialoglogs) where it's not even down to MSPA's abstraction that it comes in the form of typed text, which means a sic is pretty much automatically in effect. :That said, whether it's a good quote for the character is another matter. Sollux's current one isn't particularly good, IMO. Just looking at the very same pesterlog as the current one, I'd offer as a better option, for example. So that's something to discuss, I guess ::i personally liked the former quote, " " Cookiefonster (talk) 20:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Diagnosis According to Wikipedia, there are 4 major classifications of bipolar disorder: Type 1 (which is the closest to "Hollywood manic depressive"), Type 2 (which is milder than Type I and doesn't include full-blown manic episodes), Cyclothymia (which is milder than Type I or Type II) and bipolar disorder, not otherwise specified (which is a catch-all term for the roughly 1/3 to 1/2 of cases which don't fit the strict diagnostic criteria of the other 3 categories). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 19:00, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Not that I can say which actually fits Sollux, but "cyclothymia" would be very appropriate, give his lusus. -- 01:50, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Meulin/Sollux god tier sprites Poinko created the canon images for Sollux and Meulin's god tiers, and I've uploaded them here (sollux, meulin) but I don't have permission to edit the infoboxes, having never edited a thing on this wiki before. Could someone stick them in there for me? I've also added this to the Meulin talk page. TurboPunz (talk) 03:18, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : Someone's done it! Thank you. TurboPunz (talk) 05:19, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Why is solara 2UPERii0R: You better believe solara is 2UPERii0R. You can ship it as whatever you like and NOBODY will throw stones at you for doing so! It' essentially '''2(!!!!!!!!) '''ships in one. solluxander canon?? hopy fuck its now canon (or at least dubiously canon) that according to kanaya Sollux’s full name is Solluxander. HUSS WAS NOT JOKING. Marioman2019 (talk) 03:07, December 26, 2019 (UTC)